A place
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: A place for my one-shots. The title will change once I can think of a better one. Not beta


**Edited 7/12/2018**

The dead of end holds an endless bliss. Some people stay hidden in their safe home, thrill seekers are out and about. Seeing what fun they can find in the darkness of night. Barhopper and Clubbers are finally calling it a night.

Yet, the city lights are still awake and much of the city is still alive or at least it felt that way for a certain honey brown hair young man. He loves sitting out on the fire escape, taking in the life of the city. Matching his guitar strings to the living heartbeat of this place.

A few cars pass by, siren going off, the couple above his apartment fighting to break up again, only to make up a few hours later. Heavy boots stomping up the fire escape iron stairs. They never reach where he was sitting. However, Tatara always uses that sound as clockwork.

It's four in the morning. Heavy boots always come home at this time every morning. From where Tatara sat he had a bird-eyes view. No one could ever see him, yet he saw everything. Heavy sounding boots belong to a rough looking tough guy with red hair, or so the landlord warned him once he moved in here about two years ago.

Everyone who lived in this building avoids the redhead like the black plague. Tatara logic was 'even ally cats or stray can warm up to people in their own time.' Which lead to the young man going out of his way to talk to the grumpy redhead with amber eyes like a lion.

Never get a response, only a nod of his head or grunts or the famous 'scary' glare. One side conversation never bothers Tatara much. Growing up, he only had walls to talk to or people who pass by. About anyone who crosses his path, he would try to talk with.

Use to never getting anyone names on the other side everyone never remembers his. No matter how many times he tells everyone. So to make up for never getting names. Nicknames were given. Twelve apartments in this building. Giving Tatara a few people to dub names. Only one of them had just one nickname. King.

King, always came home by four, the way he composes himself. Tatara knew he was tired. His feet shifted some, the way he let his feet hit the metal stairs. To how he went through his open window. Instead of using his own front door.

No one dares to mess with the King's place, so he could always leave that window open. For him to use as another door.

Out of all the apartments with windows that face the fire escape. Only Kings left his window open when Tatara started to play his guitar. No one ever really yelled at Tatara for playing at this hour of the morning. Only window slamming shut sort of gave off they are displeased by it.

Sadly, tonight many windows for this time of year were left open. Broken string keeps the noise down for once. As payday wasn't coming fast enough. Idle hands crept the devil in. If Tatara didn't keep busy too many things haunted his mind at night.

Closing his eyes to hear the city heartbeat if hoping it will silence the echo of the past. A smile on his lips kept people from asking what was wrong. If people smile, only mean one thing right? Smile equal out they're happy. So you can hide a lot behind a very bright smile.

Door slamming, someone yelling in French, catfighting in the alleyway, traffic, the sound of his own breathing. The click of a lighter, the sound of paper catching on fire. Tatara nose winces at the smell of cigarette smoke, forcing his brown eyes to flutter open. To notice, someone stole the railing beside his step. King, kept his back toward him, keeping his eyes on the city lights across from them. Not saying anything, only stood there smoking for a bit in silence.

So many things Tatara could say, so many topics at hand. From how was work, to their days, among other random things. No words left his lips. Only a smile form. Even if 'King'hasn't said anything to him. He was still standing here in Tatara presence, knowledging him in his own way.

Softly tap Tatara's head with the guitar string he needs to play once more. Outshining every star in the night sky with his smile. "Thank you, King!" only getting a grunt before a soft mumble followed.

"It's the 14th, besides your playing help me sleep." Waving as he descends down the stairs. Heading back inside to sleep as Tatara went to work on playing 'King's bedtime playlist' with his newly strung guitar.

Window slamming shut added goofy background music for Tatara newly written song he been working on since yesterday. Forgetting today was his birthday. The day only one person ever remembered as his day instead of the holiday link to it.


End file.
